nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Jericho
is part of the new generation of Holy Knights after drinking the demon's blood. When she was an apprentice, she served the Weird Fangs and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon where the Deadly Sin Ban was imprisoned. Appearance She is a young woman of slim build, with light hair that is swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back. She currently wears her hair open so that it falls to both sides of her face. Armor At Baste Dungeon she wears a black coat over her armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath her armor are similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets cover her arms, while metal greaves and sabatons cover her legs and feet. Her current attire consists of a full body's torso-armor with a round opening at the chest area and a long skirt. Her undergarments are rose or pink and black coloured. Personality Jericho is a proud and serious individual. She is stern in her command over the guards of Baste Dungeon and overconfident in her abilities, appearing arrogant at times , which led to her humiliation by Ban. Jericho seem to have low esteem due to being female and disguised as male to look stronger but after drinking the demon blood, Jericho became more comfortable about her gender but also became darker in personality and more serious than before. History At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Holy Knight and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon. Plot Baste Dungeon arc As Ban escapes from his cell after hearing that his captain was still alive, from the guards, Jericho investigates the disturbance, soon finding the Deadly Sin. Showing only slight irritation, she demands he quickly return to it. Unimpressed by her arrogance, Ban, calling her a "brat", tells her to watch her attitude "when talking to a hero". Jericho retorts, calling him a "half-dead criminal" and instructs the guards to report to "Lord" Golgius that a prisoner had attempted to escape and that she had no choice but to kill him. She then attacks Ban without warning, launching a flurry of slashes, but is shocked to find that not one of her attacks managed to strike Ban. She wonders how he was able to dodge her attacks despite his severe wounds, only to realize that they had all healed. Ban then shows her a scar on his neck, stating that only that wound was was a real wound, and that it was a special case. Defeated and disrobed by Ban in order to get an armor and clothes, an embarrassed and angered Jericho orders the guards to search for Ban as well as bring her a change of clothes and armor. Later, after getting a new set of clothes and armor, she leaves the the dungeon along with the rest of the guards before Meliodas and Diane go in. She asks Golgius, who was with her, what his orders are, and is surprised when the Holy Knight triggers the Eternal Seal Spell and says that even ten Tyrant Dragons couldn't break the spell. She is later shown to be astonished when Baste Dungeon is destroyed. Byzel Fight Festival arc Jericho, along with Twigo, is later summoned by the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, who states that he will give them new powers, after which both are guided by by Geera and her master, Helbram to a mysterious location with their faces covered. There, the both are shown the corpse of a chained demon , with them being surprised to know that a demon was not just an object of folklore, but actually existed. They are then given its blood to drink, and are explained to about its power-enhancing qualities by the Great Holy Knight. Jericho, though being hesitant at first, drinks it after remembering her embarrassment at Ban's hands. While Twigo dies due to being incompatible with the blood, she is shown to be compatible to it, and survives, thus gaining new powers, and is welcomed by Geera. Later, Jericho and Geera, along with another Holy Knight, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures, with new armors and weapons. As they travel to Byzel, Jericho expresses her anxiousness to use her new powers. The three soon arrive at Byzel, interrupting the Fight Festival. Noticing their arrival, the four Deadly Sins separate. Jericho soon finds Ban and delivers a surprise attack. She states her eagerness to obtain her revenge, and that she will make sure Ban remembers her name. Her subsequent introduction reminds Ban of her, with him questioning her whether she cross dresses, since he believes that she is male from their previous encounter. Much to Ban's surprise, his wound received from the surprise attack doesn't heal instantly, Jericho attacks him again. She adds that she has no longer any reason to pretend to be a man since she was weak, but is not so now, and, kicking Ban she spreads a drop of his blood that spurts near her lips as a substitute for lipstick. Few moments after Geera also defeats Meliodas, King appears behind the two Holy Knights. Geera and Jericho immediately and relentlessly attack him, but are easily stopped by King using Chastiefol. After some time, Geera and Jericho are shown to be defeated and collapsed, as King mocks them. Not long after, both stand up again, ready to fight King. They again attack King relentlessly, but are again stopped with ease by King using Chastiefol's "Sunflower" form. When King releases them with several projectiles from "Sunflower", Jericho and Geera resign to their fate, realizing that they cannot defeat King. That instant, Helbram, who has been under the disguise of "Love Helm", vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, and rescues his subordinates. Helbram stays behind to fight King, which prompts Geera and Jericho to immediately state their readiness to support him. He instead instructs them to recover the target: Meliodas and his sword. Jericho and Geera soon arrive at the other battlefield, with Jericho making an entrance by slashing Ban from behind, and allowing Veronica to escape from him. Noticing that their targets have been captured, Geera then also orders for Veronica to hand Elizabeth over. Griamor, unable to witness such insolence, quickly surrounds her and Jericho in a barrier. Geera's attempt of breaking through it back fires, as the barrier does not flinch, and her explosion instead harms her and Jericho. Jericho then watches without surprise, when Elizabeth's trying to flee, and Veronica's chasing of her sister, triggers Geera's explosive mines, and fatally injures the older sister. After Veronica dies, Griamor's emotions make his ability unstable, and the barrier surrounding Jericho and Geera vanishes. Geera then heavily injures Griamor, and Jericho states her worries about injuring the son of a Great Holy Knight, and comments on Geera's insane nature, when Geera dismisses her worries. Geera then, in reply to Griamor's question, informs him that Hendricksen's goal is the resurrection of the Demon Clan, which prompts Ban to attack Jericho. While the two battle, the Goddess Amber shatters, releasing a black substance that forms Meliodas, much to the surprise of everyone present. After Meliodas swing his sword at Geera and Jericho, Jericho rush toward a injury dying Geera and used an Incantation Orb that recover Geera, but then Ban sneak up behind them and took some of them. When Jericho was about to fight Ban, Ban told them to look behind them, but Meliodas end up defeating them with ease. Geera and Jericho were later been saved by Helbram during Diane furious attack and possible were taken back to the kingdom. Armor Giant arc After returning to the capital to recover, Jericho witnessed a knight with a loud mouth reported to Helbram of an Armor Giant believing to be Gowther sighted at Ordan. When Helbram gave order for Dawn Roar to mobilize, Jericho was skeptical of this and decided to tail after the dangerous knight group. There she remained quiet and witnessed the battles. Later she followed the Dawn Roar who left after receiving the Armor Giant's head from Gowther, she eavesdropped on their conversation. Kingdom Infiltration arc Returning to the capital, Jericho sparred with Geera until her uneasiness prompted the two to stop. Being questioned by Geera, Jericho revealed that she tailed after Dawn Roar to see why Helbram didn't order the New Generation to deal with it themselves and witnessed four of the Seven Deadly Sins battle against the monster. Though her partner is furious of what she heard, Jericho cut her off, stating that it's the beast with both powers of a Holy Knight and a demon that disturbs her. Also revealing that she brought a necklace that was dug from the monster's grave the Sins buried with, Jericho gave it to a very shocked Geera. Jericho was ordered by Dreyfus along with Geera, Hauser, and Gilthunder to stop the three Deadly Sins from attacking Liones. Hauser and Jericho end up fighting with each other due to title and rank, but calm down when Helbram revealed their goal. Jericho went inside Merlin old castle to find the Deadly Sins along with the other Holy Knights. The Holy Knights then sense a sound coming from downstairs which they went and found Diane struck. Jericho rush toward Diane to slay her, but the latter used Gideon to smash Jericho and the castle. Jericho was freed by Gilthunder as he explain how powerful the Deadly Sins are with their Sacred Treausre. Jericho watch in amazed as Dreyfus defeat Diane easily and saw Diane sent flying to a near by town. As Helbram was framing Diane for the damage he was causing to the town, Geera yelled at him which Jericho told Geera to calm down, but Geera ask Jericho what her reason for drinking the demon blood which she did not respond. As the Holy Knight found the injury Diane, Jericho offer to take her head until Geera and Hauser turn against them. Abilities/Equipment Jericho is a skilled swordswoman. She was able to move extremely fast and launch several slashes in an instant. After drinking a demon's blood, Jericho's abilities were greatly increased: she was able to defeat Ban with great ease, while he easily defeated her previously. In addition, Ban was mysteriously unable to regenerate from a wound caused by Jericho's attack, despite his regenerative abilities. King believe she could have the power to slow down time for the wound to heal or might be an illusion power that creates a sensation. *'Godspeed Cross Slash' (神速之十閃, Shinsoku no Jutsusen): *'Godspeed: Bone Crusher': Relationships Weird Fangs Golgius Jericho appears to greatly respect Golgius, calling him with the honorific, "Lord". Holy Knights Geera Jericho and Geera seem to have a friendly relationship with each other, as Geera was the first one to welcome her to the New Generation. Jericho shown to care a lot for Geera, as she used a healing ball to heal her and she was shown to be worry over her. Battles Baste Dungeon arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Loss Byzel Fight Festival arc *Ban vs. Jericho (Byzel Fight Festival arc): Win *King vs. Geera & Jericho: Loss Trivia *Jericho is the name of a Palestinian city located near the Jordan River in the West Bank that is perhaps the oldest continuously occupied city in the world. In the Old Testament, Jericho is described as the City of Palm Trees. *Jericho was assumed to be male before she was shown without armor, though it turns out that she was disguised as a male. References }} Navigation es: Jericho Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Knights Category:New Generation